The Challenger
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: After the events of Borderlands 2, Zero takes off on his own. Seeking a new challenge the Vault no longer held. Eventually, he ends up in a corner of the Universe where challengers come to prove their worth every year in an InterGalactic tournament. I do not own Borderlands or Zero. Rated M for future reasons.


**The path one takes down the road of life, isn't always simple. This takes place after Borderlands 2, Zero has split off, deeming the Vault no longer worthy of a challenge. Instead, he joins an intergalactic competition. Challenging the most deadliest, most feared assassins and warriors this Universe has to throw at him. What happens when he's met his match, yet his opponent wants him to better himself to provide a challenge?**

Two brave fighters, one a Galiean, the other, human. They stand facing each other in the caged arena. The Galiean pushes out his spikes on his wrists and elbows. These are his preferred weapons of choice. The blue, scaled skin reflects the bright stage lights as hundreds of thousands watch in their seats. Both at home, and in the arena.

The human, a revered Bandit known as Saw Teeth, stomps his feet on the bloody mat. A challenge has been issued, and the opponent shall not stand down.

"This is your last chance human. Back down and I will call it a victory." a red tongue flicked from between a snake like set of lips.

"None defeat Saw Teeth!" he smashed his bloody, calloused hands against his bare chest.

"This won't even be a challenge." he took his stance and the horn blared, signaling them to start.

Saw Teeth went for the barbaric approach; running wildly at the being and throwing a punch. One that was easily dodged.

He looked around frantically, trying to find the now missing alien.

"Your eyes deceive you; like many before you, I shall bring you existence, to its end." the air seemed to shimmer as the Galiean appeared from seemingly another dimension.

Before the Bandit could even react, the boney blades protruding from its limbs met with his skin. Tearing flesh from bone and splitting muscles a part. Blood flowed freely as the human fell in a heap on the mat.

"Ladies, gentleman, aliens of all species! Give it up for your still standing champion, Fumetsu No Ma!" he looked about the crowd with red reptilian eyes.

One figure stood out amongst the others. A tall character in a black suit. He was wearing a helmet and there was a crimson zero emblazoned on the chest. He watched as the being turned and left.

Stepping around the clean up crew, he went down into his chambers to clean up. Though the being he spotted, it burned the back of his mind. Who was this being? He looked human, but he could be sure. He's seen plenty of cyborgs and fought plenty of shape shifting opponents, to know never to let ones eyes deceive the owner.

There were no other challengers for the night. Somehow that moronic human, Saw Teeth, had bested the rest before him. He had hoped he would have been a good fight. Worthy opponents were scarce these days. Without a true challenge, a real test to go by, he felt his accomplishments were becoming unworthy of his position.

"Might I get you something sir?" he turned his head to view the two a few feet away.

"I would like a room. I have traveled a long way. Rest is what I need." the metallic voice picked his interest.

Never before had anyone so interesting come to this neck of the Galaxy. It was the figure he spotted in the crowd. The mysterious man that had left not long after the final fight.

"Well, if you got the money, we definitely got the room for rest there skinny boy." the second bartender, an obnoxious youth who starts more bar fights than he stops.

"Willy, don't you go starting anything. You're still on thin ice with the boss." the first bartender, a fat, middle aged man scold the boy.

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me Pauly." the youth waved him off as he walked to tend to another customer.

"That's Paul to you ya ingrate. Anyway, just for the night?" he watched as Paul grabbed a key card from the shelf under the counter.

"Yes, I plan to leave in the morning. I was just passing through, hoping to find a challenge. I see there is nothing here that interests me, but it's far too late to travel to the south." the figure pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the counter.

"Say, you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" the bartender inspected him closely.

"Perhaps, maybe you have hired me before." red eyes never missed the four fingered hand that reached out to retrieve the card extended.

"Hey wait a minute! Now I remember you! You're that Assassin guy Hyperion wanted!" everything stopped, the silence was deafening as all eyes were now on the mysterious stranger.

"Yes, but good luck cashing me into them now. After all, the company has fallen a part after Jack's, demise." the voice remained calm even with the sound of blades and other weapons being drawn.

"I'm sure someone will want your head on a pike!" a Filare being, a species of aggressive Centaur like aliens, rose from its kneeling position.

Drawing an arrow in its bow, it released it. All watched as the energy laced arrow traversed its way to the Assassin.

In the blink of an eye, the arrow was on the ground, though it appeared he hadn't moved. To others, that might be the case, but to the Galiean, he saw the movement.

The wanted Assassin, had unsheathed an ancient, Eridian blade laced with pure energy. He turned slightly, using the broad side of the sword to block the arrow. Then just as quickly, he re-sheathed the weapon and returned to his normal stance.

"That was not a wise thing to do. You may attack all you want, the outcome, remains the same. Your defeat, like many before you."

"What do they call you?" the Galiean awaited an answer.

Turning to him, a bright, red evil smile emoticon appeared in front of his faceplate for a few seconds.

"They call me Zero."

"What kind of name is Zero?" the Filare scoffed as he pawed his hoof against the wooden floor.

"A name you should fear." he began to head towards the staircase where the rooms awaited.

"Why do they call you Zero anyway?" the bartender raised an eyebrow.

"I'm standing here, am I not?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

"It means, that out all the opponents he has faced, Zero percent of them were able to kill him." all eyes turned to the current champion.

"That, is correct."

"I'll be the first."

Zero stopped, slowly turning back to him, "Is that a challenge?" the emoticon from before reappeared.

"It is, do you accept?"

A double ampersands appeared, followed by an ellipsis. When they faded, he turned away.

"Not a challenge worthy of my skills."

"If I'm no challenge, then you'll have no problem beating me and the other contestants during the InterGalactic tournament over the coarse of the next week." the Galiean crossed his arms, hoping that would change his mind.

"Hm, a challenge you say? What are the stakes?" his interest had been caught.

"If you beat me? Well over a hundred tril. You in, or are you too scared?"

"Bartender, I would like to keep the room for a longer set of time. As well as instructions on where I am to sign up for this 'tournament'." he came back over to the counter to place more money down.

"Here, I was just about to send the paper in anyway. Just sign here and you're in." Paul handed him the board and pen.

Pen and paper were a standard use for the tournament. This being because anyone could hack a mechanical signature board and erase others from the competition. Paper was best because then no one could do such a thing without being caught and ultimately disqualified.

All watched as he dropped the pen back on the counter top.

"Aren't you going to sign up?" Paul looked at it confused.

Zero reached into his front satchel and pulled out a single Kunai with a green ribbon around the handle. He etched a zero into the paper and handed it back.

Paul inspected the jagged circle with a line through it. Suddenly, the edges of the number began to burn away with corrosion.

"That is my signature. Let it burn into your minds as it has that parchment." with that act done, he turned and went to his room.

"I think he'll be a perfect challenge for me." the Galiean stood and left.


End file.
